tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar (song)
The first song in the single Superstar. Lyrics |-|Japanese= I wanna be your superstar Oh my girl listen Superstar superstar superstar star Superstar superstar superstar star 見つめる瞳　灼熱のflash 夏の太陽　電光石火のスピード 君をエスコート ah ah summer time love 出会ったふたり　始まってゆくstory。。。ok we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl 燃えてget down down アゲてboom boom 騒いで　愛に急いで 目もくらむほどに　まぶしい Superstar Superstar Superstar Star 暑すぎるeverydayに stop the温暖化 ohそれじゃあ　いっそ脱いでしまえばいい ありのままに　自由になって 戯れたい　レッドカーペットの上 we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl 燃えてget down down アゲてboom boom騒いで　愛に急いで 目もくらむほどに　まぶしい Superstar Superstar Superstar Star 夏はmystery mysteryいつでも 君をeverything everything抱きしめ 甘くmystery mystery溶けそう(crazy in love) だからeverything everything求めて come on kiss me my baby 広がるmagic 銀河を駆け抜けろ(on fire) we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl 燃えてget down down アゲてboom boom騒いで　愛に急いで 目もくらむほどに　まぶしい Superstar Superstar Superstar Star we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl 燃えてget down down アゲてboom boom騒いで　愛に急いで 目もくらむほどに　まぶしい Superstar Superstar Superstar Star wanna be your Superstar Superstar oh baby you’re my Superstar oh baby you’re my Superstar |-|Romanized= wanna be your superstar Oh my girl listen Superstar superstar superstar star Superstar superstar superstar star mitsumeru hitomi shakunetsu no flash natsu no taiyo denkosekka no SUPIIDO kimi wo ESUKOOTO ah ah summer time love deatta futari hajimatte yuku story… ok we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl moete get down down AGETE boom boom sawai de ai ni isoi de me mo kuramu hodo ni mabushii Superstar superstar superstar star atsu sugiru everyday ni stop the ondan ka oh sore ja isso nui de shimaeba ii ari no mama ni jiyuu ni natte tawamureta ii tawaretai REDDOKAAPETTO no ue ue ue we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl moete get down down AGETE boom boom sawai de ai ni isoi de me mo kuramu hodo ni mabushii Superstar superstar superstar star natsu wa mystery mystery itsu demo kimi wo everything everything dakishime amaku mystery mystery tokeso (crazy in love) dakara everything everything motomete come on kiss me my baby hirogaru magic ginga wo kakenukero (on fire) we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl moete get down down AGETE boom boom sawai de ai ni isoi de me mo kuramu hodo ni mabushii superstar superstar superstar star we got shout like a eeey-oh! kiss and dancing eeey-oh! you are my girl girl moete get down down AGETE boom boom sawai de ai ni isoi de me mo kuramu hodo ni mabushii Superstar superstar superstar star Superstar superstar superstar star wanna be your Superstar Superstar oh baby you’re my Superstar oh baby you’re my Superstar |-|English= I wanna be your superstar Oh my girl listen Superstar, superstar, superstar star Superstar, superstar, superstar star Staring eyes, Scorching flash Summer sun, Lightning speed Let me escort you, ah ah summer time love Two people who met are starting a story｡｡｡ok We got shout like a eeey-oh! Kiss and dancing eeey-oh! You are my girl girl, go burn, get down down Cheer up boom boom, live it up, rush into falling in love Dazzlingly, blindingly, shining superstar, superstar, superstar star It’s burning hot everyday but need to stop the global warming Oh, I see. Let’s cast off our clothes Undisguisedly and freely Wanna frolic around on the red carpet We got shout like a eeey-oh! Kiss and dancing eeey-oh! You are my girl girl, go burn, get down down Cheer up boom boom, Live it up, Rush into falling in love Dazzlingly, blindingly, shining superstar, superstar, superstar star Summer is a mystery mystery always I hold your everything everything in my arms Sweetly, mystery mystery, melting So seeking everything everything of you Come on kiss me my baby, pervading magic, run across the galaxy (on fire) We got shout like a eeey-oh! Kiss and dancing eeey-oh! You are my girl girl, go burn, get down down Cheer up boom boom, live it up, rush into falling in love Dazzlingly, blindingly, shining superstar, superstar superstar star We got shout like a eeey-oh! Kiss and dancing eeey-oh! You are my girl girl, go burn, get down down Cheer up boom boom, live it up, rush into falling in love Dazzlingly, blindingly, shining superstar, superstar, superstar star Superstar superstar superstar star Wanna be your superstar superstar Oh baby you’re my superstar Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs